I'm Not What You Think: I'm Even Better
by Mya Belle Royale
Summary: I closed my eyes as darkness took hold of me. Making me into the scary creature that I hated, would always hate. Hopefully no one found me while I was like this. Why was she cursed to be like this? Why couldn't she just be a normal weapon? Read to find out more about Sapphire Lovish, the unique girl with weird capabilities.
1. Chapter 1 - Being The New Kid

**I told you I would write another story. I feel awesome. I got bored at school because I didn't have any finals to take until last hour. So I was at a computer for most of the time. When I finished this, I was like, success! Oh well, I hope you enjoy my somewhat rushed story. If it sucks, please tell me, that way I know that I need to improve. Anyway, please review. Reviews are really helpful and make me know that people are actually reading this. To the people who actually read my stories and enjoy them, thank you.**

**So, go. Go and read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Sad day.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Being The New Kid**

I looked up at the tall building and literally wanted to curl into a ball and cry. I hated my grandpa right now, but then again, he hated me too.

My grandpa had sent me here because I was different, because I was a weapon. I don't get why he acted like I was some diseased monster. I mean seriously, it wasn't like I was going to hurt him. The only reason he didn't like me was because I was like my parents.

"Hey little girl," I looked around until I realized the voice had come from above me. I looked up to see a blue haired boy pointing at me. "Have you come to worship your god?"

"What are you talking about? I have no god."

The boy looked surprised, and then he started laughing before jumping down to land in front of me. I stared up at him, wondering if he was always like this.

"I'm so sorry. I hope he didn't do anything to embarrassing to you," a girl even taller than the boy said quickly as she appeared.

"Um, it's fine. He didn't do anything, I think."

"Tsubaki, this girl says that she doesn't have a god. How has she not heard of me? I mean, I am the great Black Star. Everyone has heard of me."

"Of course Black Star. You can tell her about yourself another time, but we have to get to class."

"Oh yeah. Okay," the boy then turned to me. "You should be grateful that I am giving up my precious time for you. Find me at lunch and you will be amazed at how glorious I am."

"Whatever. But before you go, can you at least tell me where the death room is?"

"Sure," the girl looked over my shoulder. "Wait, I bet Maka can show you. She has to go there anyway."

"Who's Maka?" I was getting even more confused by the minute.

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn. Who're you?" an ash blonde girl with pigtails came up to my other side with a boy who had white hair.

"Oh, um. My name's Sapphire."

"Nice to meet you. So why were you talking about me?"

"Oh. She needs to go to the death room," Tsubaki answered for me.

"Sure. You can just follow us," Maka turned to look at the boy next to her. "Are you going to say hi Soul?"

"Hmm?" the boy opened his eyes, revealing them to be ruby red. "Oh, hi. I'm Soul."

"Hi," I was tired with all these introductions. I just wanted to get this whole experience over with. Just as I was about to ask if we could leave, the bell rang. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked in silence behind the four teenagers.

"Where's Kid?" Maka asked after we entered the building.

"I bet he was too scared to show up after facing me yesterday. I mean, who wouldn't be afraid of me, I'm basically a god."

"Shut up Black Star. He just went on a mission with Patty and Liz," Soul stated quickly.

"Yeah, so he could get away from my godliness."

"Stop being so uncool. Kid isn't afraid of you."

"Well he should be."

I raised an eyebrow as I heard their weird conversation. I didn't know who this 'Kid' person was, but he must've been friends with these people. I looked down at my hands as we passed through a giant door way and headed down a hallway into a huge room with a mirror in the middle.

"What's up?" I jumped as a black figure suddenly appeared. This must be Lord Death, the dude I had to talk to.

"Hi Lord Death. We brought the new girl," Maka pushed me in front of everyone.

"Of course. I'm pleased to finally meet you," he looked over at me, but I couldn't see his face because of the mask.

"Yeah, sure. Nice to meet you too," I hated meeting new people; they always thought I was weird.

"You guys can go back to class. I have to talk to Sapphire, alone."

"Sure thing Lord Death," everyone followed Maka out after that.

When they were gone, I slowly looked up at Lord Death, waiting for him to say something.

"So Sapphire, as you already know, with no partner or family to live with, you may stay here at the academy, but please be careful."

"I know sir. I won't leave my room until it's gone."

"Good, so, what kind of weapon are you?"

"I'm a shape weapon. I can literally be any weapon, so long as I know what it looks like. You already know that my capabilities are a bit different from a normal weapon because of my parents."

"Yes. I'm sorry to hear what happened to them."

"Thank you Lord Death. Now, about my classes. What am I supposed to do about not having a partner? Won't people find it weird that I go on missions alone?"

"Of course not. Weapons do that all the time. So go on to your class. You're in the EAT class."

"Um. Okay. Good bye Lord Death."

"Good bye Sapphire."

I walked out of the room and walked around until I found the sign for the classroom. When I walked in, everyone stopped and stared. The teacher was frozen over a frog, holding a knife just above it. I wanted to cry again. Being the center of attention wasn't good for me. It was like they were just asking to die as they challenged me with their eyes.

"Ah, Lord Death told me you were coming today," the teacher put down the knife and then reached up to turn the screw that was stuck in his head. Each click just set me closer to a break down. "Go ahead and have a seat."

"Thanks," I quickly made my way up the stairs to the top, that way I could tell if people were staring. I sat down at the tall table that hid most of me. Glad, just for once, that I was short.

I got stares from loads of kids, and then I saw the four kids that had helped me. They were in one of the middle rows, smiling up at me. Well, the girls were anyway. Soul looked like he was sleeping and Black Star just looked offended. That's when he stood.

"Okay, enough attention for her. You should be admiring me right now."

The girl I remembered as Tsubaki quickly apologized and pulled the blue haired boy to his seat. I couldn't help but give a small laugh. I mean, who is actually that desperate for attention. When you had everyone's attention that meant that they were watching your every move. Waiting for you to mess up.

Class ended way too quickly for my liking. That meant it was lunch time, which meant that people would try to talk to me. I ran out the door the moment the bell rang, hoping to now see too many people as I got my lunch. When I entered the cafeteria, it was already filled with kids. I tried not to be noticed as I got my lunch, which was a success until I was leaving.

"Hey new girl!" Black Star yelled just as I was walking out the door. "Come over here."

I didn't want to, but when I was about to say no, two girls I had never met grabbed me by my arms and dragged me over to the table. I was forced to sit down as the two blondes sat on either side of me.

"There you go Black Star," the shorter blonde said before laughing. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Sapphire. Who're you?"

"I'm Patty, and she's my sister," the girl seemed almost as loud as Black Star.

"My name's Liz," the taller blonde said in a bored voice.

"When did you guys get back?" Maka asked as she and Soul sat down.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. We would've been back sooner, but Kid had one of his fits."

It suddenly made sense to me. These were the people that the other four had been talking about this morning. The ones who had gone on a mission.

"I was worried about the picture. You know how important symmetry is."

I couldn't feel anymore out of place. This group seemed to know each other like super well. I was an outsider to them, well I thought I was.

"I'm sorry, but I should be going," I stood and grabbed my untouched food to throw away.

"Why? Do you have to go someplace?" Patty looked like she was going to cry if I left.

"I have to go train. Since I don't have a meister, I have to train even more than most people."

"Oh, well, we can train with you. A god can never train too much," Black Star put his foot on the table, striking a somewhat heroic pose. "Right Tsubaki?"

"Sure. Black Star's always training, so what's a little extra," Tsubaki nodded and smiled down at me. I hated being short again, especially with all these tall kids.

I gave a quick nod and went to throw my food away, the others right behind me. I started to play with my hands, getting more nervous by the second. I stared at the floor as we walked through the hallways, kids making way for us. I didn't understand why, but maybe this group was actually the popular kids. I looked up at the others and saw that they seemed perfectly fine with everyone getting out of their way. Did they all like the attention? Were they the kind of people that thought that they were better than everyone?

I shook my head clear of the thought. I shouldn't come so quick to conclusions. That would be rude and then I would regret it later.

"Hey Sapphire," I looked up at Maka. "Come on. The training room's right here."

I nodded and followed her into a gym like room. People filled the room, leaving only the middle part open, of course. It's like I was cursed to always be the center of attention. I looked over at the group of possible friends; they were standing next to their partner, or partners in Kid's case. I felt alone, and this time it wasn't just a feeling. I was alone, and probably always would be.

"So who should we train with?" Maka tilted her head as she held her hands behind her back. She looked so innocent that it scared me. No one was innocent, everyone had a dark side.

"I think I'll train by myself. I don't want to hurt anyone," I started to walk away, hoping they'd be alright with what I said.

"Hold up!" I groaned inwardly as I turned back around to look at Black Star. "There's no way you would be able to hurt me. I am the great Black Star, the person that will surpass god. I challenge you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I tend to, well, lose it during a fight."

"I bet I could still beat you though," Black Star held his hands on the hip, reminding me way to much of how a girl would act.

"Fine. Just don't blame me if you get hurt," I whispered, scared that I really would lose my control while fighting.

"Then let's go outside."

"Why don't we fight in here?"

"Because, there isn't enough room in here to show how awesome I am. Outside is where everyone can."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Black Star had left, his friends following. Tsubaki waited for me and gave a small smile as we started our way outside.

"I'm sorry about Black Star."

"It's okay, but I really didn't want to fight."

"Then why didn't you say no?"

"Because. If I did say no, I would bet that Black Star wouldn't give up until I did, or would say I was a coward."

"You're right, but Black Star will probably go easy on you. He's not mean enough to make a girl cry or anything."

"He doesn't have to go easy on me. I can handle myself."

"Okay."

We made it outside and already there was a huge crowd. How many people could possibly already know about this? I followed Tsubaki into the middle, my nerves starting up as I realized how much attention was on me.

"I got the teacher!" Patty came to the edge of clearing with the weird teacher I had learned to be Dr. Stein.

"Okay. You ready to lose new girl," Black Star pointed a finger at me, awaiting my answer.

"I won't be the one losing."

"That's what they all say."

"Whatever. Can we get this over with?"

"Sure. Tsubaki," Black Star held out his hand, waiting for her to transform.

The tall girl soon turned into a chain scythe and fell into Black Star's hand. He smiled at me, and then started running towards me. I was shocked by how quick he was to attack, but, oh well.

I changed my arm into a regular scythe blade, the black metal hitting the ground. I raised the blade to shield myself from Tsubaki's blade. I transformed my other arm and swung at Black Star. It scraped against his chest, tearing the fabric over it and cutting a slight gash. He stood there, stunned, for a second before yelling something. I realized that I couldn't hear it. I stepped back before changing my arms back to normal.

I had to get away from here.

Black Star started running at me again, this time Tsubaki was a shuriken. My eyes grew wider, as I realized that if I kept fighting, then he would die.

"Stop!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

Black Star jolted to a stop, as if waking up from a dream.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fight you," I started running, but saw the crowd wouldn't move.

They wanted to see a fight that bad? I knew that if I didn't get away, I wouldn't have a place to hide. I didn't care if they found out at the moment, so I jumped off the ground and over the crowd. I didn't land back on the other side, instead, I flew off. Away from everyone, that way I could be alone.

I landed on one of the balconies, high up on the school. I looked down at everyone, they stared right back at me. I could feel myself crying as I ran into the school and towards the room I had moved into the day before. I was way up in the building. My room was on one of the floors that were no longer used. Abandoned you could say. Lord Death had made sure I would be alone.

When I entered my room, I quickly sat down, my back against the door. I waited for it to happen, for me to black out. Just before I did though, I thought about what I'd just done.

I'd revealed to everyone that I was a witch. At least they didn't know that I was a cursed witch.

I closed my eyes as darkness took hold of me. Making me into a scary creature that I hated, would always hate. Hopefully no one found me while I was like this.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! I was like, yes, done. Please, please, please review.**

**Oh, and I'm gonna do chapter question(s) for this story, so...**

**What's your favorite part about this chapter?**

**and**

**What do you think about Sapphire so far?**

**Tell next time.**

**~~~Mya Belle out~~~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Remembering

**Second Chapter! I'm so happy. When I tried to write this, I wrote like three different versions, but I finally settled on this one.**

**Anyway, go and read, well, if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, which is probably a good thing.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Remembering**

_" How could you have this child Serena? She's a weapon, just like that man of a father of hers," a green haired woman hissed at my mother._

_All I could do was stare at her cat ears while she spoke as I hid behind the couch in our house, wondering who these two women that my Mama was talking to were. The cat lady looked even scarier than the other one, who had pink hair and looked actually nice._

_" Oh come on Katrina," Mama's high pitched voice caused me to look over at her. " You know that she'll choose to be a witch."_

_" We know nothing of this. She'll probably choose to be like her father considering how much they look like."_

_" Don't judge so quickly sister. Do you not remember that our father was a meister?"_

_" Yes, and we despise him for it. He has tainted our blood line of witches because of it. We do not understand how you can be so calm about having a mutt of a child," the sweet looking witch cried with venom in her voice._

_" Don't call her that!' I backed against the wall, terrified of Mama for once. I cringed when I heard the loud thud I had made._

_I stayed there, hoping I wasn't heard, but soon I was lifted into the air above my hiding place._

_" She was spying on us. She should pay for that," the cat witch looked up at the pick haired lady. " Punish her Falon."_

_" With pleasure," the woman's face turned scary as she raised her hands._

_" No. Please Falon. Don't hurt her."_

_" Then leave her and come back with us."_

_" I can't. I'm sorry sisters, but I love her too much."_

_" Than she shall be cursed to become her worst nightmare whenever she sleeps or uses her weapon powers. You should be happy that it'll happen when she sleeps Serena. That way you can at least make it to where she doesn't remember her nightmare," Falon let me drop onto the couch as feather looking magic flew from her hands onto me._

_" You're a monster," my mother came to pick me up, holding me tight against my chest._

_" I'm not the monster, you are. You chose this disgrace of a girl over your own sisters."_

_" Leave, before I choose to call mother. She'll make you pay for ruining her only grandchild."_

_" We no longer care for her feelings, but we'll leave. Goodbye Serena."_

_Both of the women disappeared, the same feather looking magic swallowing them up._

_" What just happened Mama?" I looked up at her, my eyes filling with tears._

_" I'm sorry my little gem. I've failed you."_

_" Mama, don't cry. You're gonna make me cry."_

_My mother gave a small laugh before kissing my forehead and taking me to my room. She placed me on my bed and sat next to me._

_" I'm sorry Sapphire, but you're going to have a horrible birthday tomorrow."_

_" Why? I'm turning six, I'll be a big girl."_

_Mama laughed again, " I know, but you're gonna have a difficult time from now on."_

_" I know, since I'm gonna get my witch powers. Didn't you say they took forever to control?"_

_" Yes darling. Now go to sleep."_

_" Okay Mama."_

_My mother stood and walked to the door. She turned to smile at me before closing the door. I didn't want her to leave since she would have to go see Daddy, and then he would hurt her like he hurt me sometimes. Whenever he hurt me, it was when it was dark, and I could never see his face, but I always imagined him as a scary monster with shiny blades sticking out everywhere._

_I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep slowly. Waiting to hear my dad start yelling._

_" She's a monster," I woke up to screaming._

_I opened my eyes to see Daddy standing at the door, looking really mad._

_" Daddy?" I looked up at him curiously._

_" Get rid of her Serena!"_

_" Shadow! How can you say that about your own daughter?" my mom came over to hug me._

_" She's a monster!"_

_" Like you're any better. I know what you do to her when I go to bed."_

_My dad growled before pulling Mama away from me. I watched as he slapped her._

_" Don't hurt Mama!" I stood up on my bed so I could look him in the eye._

_" Shut up! We're leaving Serena!"_

_" No!"_

_Mama tried to get back over to me, but Daddy just pulled her out of the room and slammed the door. I sat back down and hugged my knees closer to my chest as I cried._

_Ten years later I was told my dad had murdered my mom and then killed himself. I had cried again that night, wishing it wasn't real._

* * *

Remembering how I had turned out like this somehow helped me from slipping away. My mother had sent me a letter each year on my birthday after they left. She told me that her sister had done this before, and when the person finally gave up on trying to save themselves, they'd lost control and turned into the monster forever.

I wasn't going to be like that. I would beat this, at least, I hoped I could.

I looked out through the eyes of the creature that represented what I had imagined my dad to be all those years ago. I was a pitch black color except for the blades that protruded from my arms, back , and legs. They were an ugly red, as if they had been dipped in fresh blood.

Daddy had been a scythe weapon, and I had looked up to him, until the first night he came into my room and turned out the lights. That's when he became my true nightmare.

" Sapphire?" I jumped at the sound of someone at my door. I thought no one knew where my room was except Lord Death. " Sapphire? Are you in there?"

I looked down at my hands, wishing that the curse would hurry up and be over with. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. No one had seen me like this, and I intended to keep it that way. I squeezed my hands together, trying to make the process speed up.

" Sapphire, come out."

Soon, it felt like cold water was being poured over me as I shrunk from the tall figure I hated and became human again. I sighed a breath of relief, then my door fell down on top of me.

" Where'd she go?" I recognized the voice as Black Star's and curled myself into a ball under the door.

" Maybe she went somewhere else. Come on Black Star, we must speak with Lord Death," I watched the shadow of Tsubaki pull Black Star away, grateful to the girl.

Just as they were almost out of sight, the shadows reappeared.

" No, she's here."

" Black Star!"

" Tsubaki, she's a witch. She shouldn't be here."

When I heard that, I wanted to cry. He was right. I closed my eyes and let my body turn to nothing. That was one good thing about my powers, I could control the elements, well, I was learning to anyway.

I let my body turn to dust, and let myself be carried into the air, and right in front of the duo.

" Where's the wind coming from?"

" Black Star, please, let's just go."

" Fine. I just can't believe that I almost beat a witch, then she ran away, but then again, who wouldn't be afraid of the great Black Star. After seeing how well I fight, she ran straight for the hills."

" Whatever you say Black Star," I watched as Tsubaki giggled before going down the hall, needing to tell Lord Death that this had been a bad decision. A very bad decision.

When I entered the death room, no one was there, which I thanked. I quickly assembled myself and transformed back before landing lightly on the ground.

" Lord Death?"

" What's up Sapphire?" I jumped as he appeared in front of me. Was I always going to be afraid?

" I think I should go back home."

" Why?"

" Sir, they know I'm a witch, and it's only a matter of time before they realize I'm cursed. They'll try to kill me."

" Says who?" I jumped again as I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

I looked up to see Black Star with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen. I screamed and flew in the air, away from the group that had formed.

" Now that's awesome," Black Star said as he looked up at me. " Although, I wouldn't wear a skirt if I was going to do that."

" Maka chop!" Maka had hit Black Star on the head with a book. I sorta felt bad for him. " She's not even wearing a skirt you idiot."

" I was just giving her some advice."

I giggled a bit as the two yelled at each other, but he was right. You shouldn't wear a skirt when you're flying, well, unless you wear leggings under it I guess. I had worn shorts today, thankfully.

" Children, no more fighting. Now, Sapphire, why don't you come down here?"

" I think I'll stay up here," I said as I crossed my legs and floated over everyone.

" Why? It's not cool," Soul said lazily.

" Because I don't wanna die, duh. You kill witches, so I'm not getting any closer to you."

" We aren't gonna kill you unless you turn evil."

" I'm still not coming down."

Soul shrugged and just turned to look at Maka.

" Just leave her for now. I bet she's gonna be like Crona now."

" So uncool."

" Children," everyone turned to look at Lord Death. " Now Sapphire, what's this about leaving."

" I can't take it here. There's to many people. Yeah, fighting a kishin is easy since I'm alone, but I can't train alone. I don't want anyone to see me when I turn into it. I mean, I don't want to kill anyone on accident. You know I can't control it once I'm it."

" Sapphire, that's why you're here. To learn to control it."

" I don't wanna be here! I was better off living with my grandpa and training with him. He at least knew how do deal with the curse."

" You are staying here and that's final," I was surprised at how serious Lord Death was being.

" Fine, but I better be left alone," and with that, I flew out of the room and away from the group.

" Hey Sapphire! Wait up," I could hear running behind me, which only made me want to get away even more.

I flew out of DWMA and into the city below, maybe I could find a hiding place for a while.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it probably wasn't what you were expecting, especially after the first chapter, but oh well.**

**Chapter question:**

**What's your favorite part of this chapter?**

**~~~Mya Belle~~~**


End file.
